Ninguém Olha Duas Vezes
by Max2005
Summary: O melhor de Los Angeles é isso: ninguém olha duas vezes. PADACKLES/AU...


Título: **Ninguém olha duas vezes**

Author: **Max2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Se você não gosta disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Aviso: **CONTEÚDO ADULTO. CONTÉM SEXO ENTRE PESSOAS DO MESMO SEXO. SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.**

Sumário:** O melhor de Los Angeles é isso: ninguém olha duas vezes.**

Eles estão em Los Angeles, onde ninguém olha duas vezes. Onde o sol bate em sua pele nua e queima suas tatuagens. Tatuagens que ele e Jared fizeram juntos ao longo dos anos e que hoje já meio que faz parte de quem eles são. Eles estão esparramados em um cobertor num parque em que eles pensam que é o local para o motel particular deles. A grama é mais verde do que deveria ser nesta época do ano, graças a um sistema de aspersão bem conservado. Jared está deitado de costas, cabeça apoiada nas camisetas deles, que foi enrolada de forma a servir de um traveseiro, e Jensen está bem em cima dele, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jared. Seus dedos estão traçando o contorno preto da tatuagem mais recente de Jared e Jensen as vezes dá leves beijos pelo peito de Jared, onde eles estão respirando em sintonia, Jensen expira, Jared inspira, e vice-versa. É perfeito, pacífico, e Jared está ficando meio inquieto.

Ele move as mãos para o curva da coluna de Jensen, deslizando seus dedos por baixo da cintura da bermuda do outro homem. Jensen se contorce um pouco, mas não diz nada para detê-lo. Há um casal a cerca de cinqüenta metros de distância que se repetidamente estão se esfregando num outro de modo que beira o obceno. Então ele não acha que é grande coisa que Jared está praticamente molestando-o em público. Ele está sonolento, com calor e se sente realmente bem.

As mãos de Jared continua se enfiando por baixo da bermuda e Jensen não se importa, ele até se mexe a fim de facilitar o serviço e sente o pênis duro, rígido de Jared pressionando contra sua virilha. Jensen ergue lentamente a cabeça, olhando para o seu namorado, e ri baixinho diante do grande sorriso com que ele é confrontado . Jensen se eleva e em seguida se inclina para baixo e respira no ouvido de Jared, dizendo baixinho e beijando nos locais que ele sabe que vai deixar Jared formigando por dentro.

"Vou fazer você gozar nas suas calças", Jensen murmura, e move o seu corpo de modo que o pênis de Jared fica preso entre seus corpos. A mão de Jensen desce lentamente entre eles deixando um rastro de fogo na pele de Jared e ele empurra a frente dos shorts de Jared para baixo, certificando-se que a mão está escondida. Mesmo que seja óbvio para quem olha mais de um segundo o que exatamente eles estão fazendo. Entretanto ninguém está se preocupando em fazer isso. Jensen manipula o pênis de Jared, as vezes com a ponta dos dedos pela cabeça, outras vezes com um aperto firme e seguro pelo comprimento, fazendo movimentos de sobre e desce com o punho. O pênis de Jared está como aço sob os toques de Jensen, nem parece que há apenas quatro horas ele e Jared tinham feito um sexo lento, lânguido no quarto do apartamento deles. É como ele está desesperado para isso, e desesperada para fazer Jared gozar rapidamente.

Jared quer isso também, incentivando-o, levantando seus quadris para cima a fim de que o punho de Jensen continue fazendo o trabalho magistral que ele estava fazendo até ali e Jared arrasta a cabeça de Jensen de encontro a seus lábios e dá á seu namorado um longo e molhado beijo. Eles gemem na boca um do outro, o som luxurioso e de puro prazer engolido por cada um deles, e Jensen pode sentir os dedos ficando pegajoso e quente.

Quando Jared empurra forte contra ele e goza em sua mão, Jensen cai em cima do peito de Jared e ele percebe o quão ofegante Jared ficou, o corpo dele se contraindo enquanto seu orgasmo é derramado para fora dele. Jensen afasta sua mão do pênis de Jared, deixando a mão livre, move-a para o lado e limpa-a sobre o cobertor com tanta indiferença quanto ele pode, não podendo deixar de ouvir leve gemido de pesar de Jared. Ele levanta a cabeça até que ele está cara a cara com Jared e sorri brilhantemente para ele. Ele não pode se mexer, ainda não, e ambos podem sentir isso. Ele não pode se mover a menos que ele queira que todos saibam o quanto ele está "aceso" por este lindo homem deitado debaixo dele.

"Você quer fazer sexo?"

Jensen ri de novo. "Não aqui. Eu posso esperar. Só ... Não se mexa."

"Não vou a lugar nenhum", Jared ele promete.

Fim...


End file.
